Lemon Pies and Violins
by infinitedestiny
Summary: She played him the saddest song and called it "Life" and whispered to him, "Please don't tell." // Sora&Naminè;Namora
1. Pale Blue

**--Lemon Pies and Violins--**

_"The innocent and the beautiful have no enemy but time." -- William Butler_

_*____**Chapter 1**_

**

* * *

**

The seat was too cold as he sat down in it, in contrast to the nice warm weather that was so familiar to Destiny Islands. Everyone was staring right at him, and he only looked down at his desk, empty and shiny, wishing he was back home in Twilight Town. He shuffled his feet under his chair and twiddled his fingers, trying to wish away their stares.

Someone beside him tapped him, and he gave a startled jump.

"I'm sorry." Sora looked up to see that the person who'd tapped him was a boy, with shiny green eyes and silver hair that fell past his shoulders. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Sora stared at him for a long time, wondering what he should say back, or if he should even speak at all. "It's okay," he finally decided.

The boy smiled at him warmly. "I'm Riku. It's nice to meet you..."

"Sora," the small brunette teen answered him.

"Well, I can see you're making fast friends," another voice said above them.

The two looked up to see it was their teacher, walking down the rows of desks and headed towards them. She glanced at Riku. "But have you finished your work?"

Riku shook his head and turned back to his paper-filled desk, scribbling away without a sound.

"I'm glad to see you're making friend," the teacher told Sora in a soft whisper as to not disturb the other students. "If you need anything, you can ask anyone. It's a very friendly bunch."

The new student nodded as the teacher made her way back to her desk. He let his eyes sweep over the room, over the new faces that would soon become familiar to him. He guessed they all _looked _friendly...so maybe there was nothing to worry about.

And then his eyes landed on a girl sitting alone towards the back of the room. Her skin was pale and her light blonde hair fell in front of her face as she was hunched over her desk busily. She didn't look as if she was doing any work, and when Sora looked closer, he could see that she had a few crayons on her desk. She drew carefully, so as not to make any mistakes, and she didn't look up from her drawings, not once.

Sora vaguely wondered what her name was.

**x-x-x**

The cafeteria smelled like a mix between fruit and chicken. Sora's crystal blue eyes glanced around the large room for a place to sit and eat. It seemed like every table was taken, and as if everybody was glaring at him, daring to pick a seat. The _wrong _seat. He wondered where his twin brother was, but upon a small search of the area, he was nowhere to be found. Maybe he had gone to the library for lunch...or maybe he'd cut...

There she was again, the girl with the drawings. He spotted her sitting in a far area of the cafeteria, completely separated from everyone else at a table he had barely been able to spot. Taking a deep breath, he marched over to her table and sat down next to her.

She was in the middle of drawing something again, hard working as she had been in the classroom, but Sora couldn't see what she was sketching out. As soon as his tray hit the table, though, she snapped her head up and stared at him, a little startled. For the first time, he could see that she had pale blue eyes; they were certainly something beautiful to look at. Her expression went from scared to relaxed to uncertainty as she stared at the boy who was smiling at her.

"Hi," Sora said, breaking the silence.

She only responded with silence back at him, frozen with her yellow crayon in hand. Her eyes scanned him carefully, as if she was waiting for him to snap at any given moment.

He didn't.

"What are you drawing?" he asked, unwrapping the peanut butter and jelly sandwhich that the lunch ladies had provided him with. The jelly was sticking to the wrapping and he wondered if there would be any left by the time he took the first bite.

"I...." she managed, still frozen. She glanced back at the paper in front of her and then back at the new boy. Her voice was soft and delicate, barely audible, but so very sweet. "I have to go."

Sora frowned, but didn't say anything to her as he watched her gather her papers in a rush, slinging her little bag over one shoulder and hurrying off in a random direction. With a tiny sigh, he took a bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwhich, a little surprised to find that there was actually jelly inside.

What had made the girl run off like that? Was it something he'd said? No...he was sure he'd been as friendly as he could with her. Maybe she was just shy or something...

"Hey," Riku's voice came as he sat down next to Sora where Naminè had been seated. "Why are you sitting all the way over here?"

The brunette tried to think of an answer before he came up with, "Why are _you_?"

The silver-haired teen laughed and took a bite of his apple. "Nice one. Well, I saw you sitting over here all by yourself and I thought you could maybe use a friend?"

"By myself?" Sora repeated, and Riku nodded.

"Well," Riku added, "I _did _see that girl from out class walking away from the table..."

"You know her?"

"Well, not really. I mean, she's really quiet...she doesn't really talk to anybody or have any friends or-"

"What's her name?" the blue-eyed boy pressed on, determined to know more about this girl.

Riku didn't really notice his new friend's persistance. "Naminè."

"Naminè," Sora tried out for himself, liking the way it sounded. He took a bite of the slightly soggy sandwhich. "Naminè..."

**x-x-x**

Everything here on Destiny Islands was just so much more different than back in Twilight Town. There was so much more _color_, more red and blue and pink and green and yellow, as opposed to the orange tint he was so accustomed to. Everything was much more peaceful, too; his ears were filled with the sound of birds chirping and the sounds of the ocean crashing on the shore nearby. He missed the sounds of kids shouting as they ran down the streets, the sounds of the sea-salt ice cream vendors coming down the busy streets.

"Do you miss home?" Sora asked his twin brother as they walked home from school that day.

"You mean Twilight Town?" Roxas asked, sweeping his hand through his blonde hair. "Well, yeah, but I like it here, too. Don't you like it?"

Sora nodded. "Of course I do. I just kind of wish we could go back."

"You didn't make any new friends, did you?" Roxas himself had already become fast friends with a redhead named Axel, who had a devilish grin and a charming attitude.

"No, I did," the younger replied, thinking of Riku. "It's just...I don't know. Forget I mentioned it."

The older of the twins shrugged and they walked the rest of the way home in silence.

**x-x-x**

Sora's bedroom walls were plain, white. He hadn't put up any of his posters yet, and all he had really unpacked were his clothes and his PlayStation 2 was set up to play games. His bed hadn't been made that morning since he was just much too lazy to do it, and a little too anxious about school the next morning. Roxas' room had been completely finished the day before, though; Sora guessed he was just really happy to be in a new place.

Now, Sora threw his backpack on the floor and didn't bother with his homework. He could do it later on, he figured, as he sat down on his bed and stared at the walls in front of him.

White. Just like the color of that girl's dress.

Naminè.

Tomorrow, Sora promised himself, he would talk to her once again.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I've been dying to write myself a nice little Namora fic for a while now, but I hadn't really gotten any ideas. This was one of two ideas that came to mind, and other one is a little more dark than this. But anyway.**

**If you're ever seen the movie **_**An American Girl: Chrissa Stands Strong**_** then you'll know that this was inspired by that movie. I just thought it was way too cute and since this pairing is adorable, why not?**

**Don't get too comfy, though, folks. It gets sad.**

**So if you like it, you should press that nice little button below this and review/fave/alert this story, cuz there's definitely more to come.**

**Reviews keep me writing more!**


	2. Soft Sounds

_"I want to see you right away, so I repeat the song you like." -- "Kimi no Suki na Uta" by UVERworld_

_*____**Chapter 2**_

* * *

She was there again the next day, in the same deserted spot in the cafeteria. Her papers were once again on the clean white table, and this time she was drawing slower, more delicately. Her blonde hair kept moving in front of her face, but she didn't seem to mind, seemed much too concentrated on her work. Sora smiled to himself and walked over to her table, ready to take her on.

"Hi, Naminé," he said as he sat down at the table, putting his tray and bag down.

She looked up, surprised that he had known her name. Almost like an instant reaction, she grabbed at her papers and her bag and began to rise from her seat.

"W-wait!" the brunette called. "Don't go."

She stopped, stared back at him. He smiled a friendly smile to her and rummaged through his backpack. Curiously, she stood still.

"Look," he offered, holding out a bag of cookies to her. "My grandma made these for me. They're lemon cookies, her specialty. Only she puts as much effort into them as she would baking something bigger, like a pie, so I call them lemon pies." He took one out of the bag carefully. "I know it's probably stupid for someone my age, but she really makes them with a lot of care. Here, try one."

Naminé stared down at the small treat undecidedly. Looking back at the boy who'd dared to talk to her, she took the cookie in between her delicate fingers and gazed down at it, putting her bag down slowly and taking her seat. With one last look at Sora, she took a small bite and smiled at him.

Sora couldn't help it, he smiled as well, seeing that beautiful expression on her face. He hadn't seen it before, and now, seeing her like this, looking, well, _happy_, he was happy, too. He could see just how pretty she really was when she was like this.

"Do you like it?" he asked carefully.

Sheepishly, she nodded and took another bite. "They're tasty."

Ah, there was her sweet voice again. He was slightly proud of himself for having gotten the girl to speak, even if it was just two simple words. Words could mean a lot. "I'm Sora."

Finishing the last of the little treat and reaching for the next one he held out for her, she giggled. "I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah."

Sora didn't have any words for that. He wondered if maybe she'd heard the teacher call his name, but he was a mostly quiet person in class, someone the teacher had yet to call on. So he moved on to something else.

"What are you drawing?" he asked, motioning to the papers she had been about to put away, crumbs flying out of his mouth by accident.

She smiled another heart-warming smile and picked up the paper, facing it towards him delicately. "You."

**x-x-x**

All of the after school activites had already begun. Sora secretly wished that he could maybe join one of them after school, but he didn't really know which he'd join. At least if he did, he'd have something to do once school was over. Maybe he could even get Roxas to join, too, so that he could spend time with his twin.

For now, he was still in the classroom with Riku and the teacher, helping out clean up the place while he thought over activities. The teacher was sorting out papers at her desk, while he and Riku erased and cleaned the chalkboard.

"What does she like?" Sora asked Riku after a few minutes of silence, other than the squishing of the sponges on the board.

The silver haired teen paused. "Who?"

"Naminé."

"Oh." Riku smiled. "Well, I actually don't know what she likes. She's very quiet and doesn't talk to anybody."

"She talks to me," Sora said quietly.

Riku nodded. "Yeah, you guys seem to be becoming friends. I'm glad to see that."

"She certainly does need a friend," the teacher interjected, causing both of the boys to look up at her with curiosity. "She's...going through a lot." And with that, she returned to sorting and stacking papers.

"She is?" Sora pressed on.

The teacher didn't seem to want to continue on this subject. "Well, thanks for helping me out, boys. You can go home now." Case closed.

Both teens grabbed their bags and headed out of the classroom door, into the empty hallways. Down in another part of the school, the sound of kids laughing and yelling could be heard. Riku headed in that direction. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sora," he said with a smile, and walked off.

Sora nodded and walked in the opposite direction of his new friend, staring at the blue and white walls of the school hallway. Projects were plastered up on the bulletin boards from the kids in the school who actually bothered to do work here. Messy handwriting adorned the careful designs, and Sora wondered if they knew that perfection can't be rushed.

And then a soft sound came from one of the classrooms. Sora listened carefully, slowing down his pace. It was a peacful, soft sound, coming from the room to his left a few feet ahead. Curiously and quietly, he slipped into the room.

There, in the middle of the dusty, gray room, was the figure of a girl in white. She was holding a violin, the source of the sweet sound, and her back was facing toward him. Light poured into the room from the window above, exposing the dust particles that were floating about and making the blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders look especially shiny. The song was a sad one,and Sora felt his heart flinch a bit as he sat down in a creaky old chair to watch and listen to Naminé's sweet song.

She played delicately and strongly all at once. She took small breaths, as if to keep the emotion inside her small body. Sora could hear the unshed tears in the song she played.

And then the song finished, abruptly, unexpectedly, just when Sora was loving it the most. Regardless, he clapped his hands together loudly and smiled at her when she turned around in surprise. She smiled as well. "Thank you," she practically whispered.

"I didn't know you play violin," he remarked as she put it away again in its case. "Why didn't you tell me? You're really good. That song was beautiful."

"I used to take lessons when I was little. I even had my own little violin."

"Oh. What happened to it?"

Naminé frowned, becoming quiet once more. She put the violin back on the old white shelf where the other instruments were stored and picked up her bag without a second glance at Sora. "Oh, nothing. I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Okay," Sora said as he watched her leave the room. "See you, Naminé."

He sighed, looking around the room, to the spot where she had stood just a few moments earlier. Maybe one day, she'd play a song just for him.

With the girl in his mind, he made his way back out into the hallway, only to bump into someone right away.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" he told the person, a girl who had stumbled back a few steps. Blinking a few times, he thought for a second it might have been Naminé, but looking again he saw that she had red hair that parted to the side and fell down just enough to brush her shoulders. Her eyes were blue as well, but a more colorful scheme, not at all like Naminé's calming pale blue. She was wearing a considerable amount of pink, enough to hurt Sora's eyes.

"Oh, that's okay," she told him. "Hey, I don't think I've seen you around here before." She looked him up and down. "You're new, right?"

Sora nodded. "My name's Sora."

"My name's Kairi," she told him proudly. She glanced around him to see he had been coming out of the music room. "You play an instrument? Guitar, or something?"

He blinked a few times, then realized her question. "Oh, uh, no. I was listening to my friend play violin."

"Oh," Kairi said, staring inside the room now. "Well, where are they now? The hallway's empty."

"She just left," Sora shrugged.

Kairi blinked her blue eyes a few times, then gestured behind her with her thumb. "Wait, you mean Naminé? She plays violin?"

"You know her?" Sora perked up. "Do you know what else she likes? Does sh-"

"Calm down," the redhead giggled. "I don't know her. She's just some loser in the school."

The brunette frowned, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to start anything with someone he'd just met.

"Well, whatever. I've got cheerleading practice, so I should go now. See you, Sora," she said with a wink, trotting off in the direction Riku had gone earlier.

_Some loser_? Sora thought as he made his through the school's front doors, shutting his eyes to block out the sun that was now getting in his eyes. _What's with the kids here...?_

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo! Another chapter! I guess there's been quite the time to write since it's been Regents Week and I had no regents to take. Plus, I haven't been hanging around my friends. I'm just feeling very anti-social, very...Naminé. **

**By the way, have you noticed the thing about Naminé's name that I fixed? Yeah, I'd never figure out how to do that until now.**

**So we've been introduced to Kairi. Don't get used to her cutesy smile, it IS based on that movie I mentioned in the last chapter, you know.**

**I don't think this is gonna be a long series, though. There are probably only going to be a few more chapters, maybe 2 or 3? I should probably be working on Absolute Boyfriend, too; now THAT one's probably going to be a long series. Check that one out if you guys get the chance; chapter 1 is already up!**

**So anyway, reviews, faves, and alerts keep me writing more, so continue to leave them, please! :)**


End file.
